I do love you
by Mikaylove
Summary: Amber/rick Bridget/cj April/ deacon
1. Default Chapter

The Bold and The Beautiful : New Fic: I do love you!! **********************************  
  
Amber looked out on to the padio. Everything was so messed up. Rick was away on buisness. She had to stay, she was still designing her new line.  
  
******************  
  
Bridget walked into insomnia and up the stairs to her apartment. She smiled only slightly as she took it all in. She was a doctor. She still couldnt believe it but she still wasnt completly happy. She had recently fell in love with someone she thought she was into long ago. It didnt last but suddenly she felt it could have. She knew he was probably over her by now. When she looked up he was standing in the doorway.  
  
Bridget: Hey Cj.  
  
CJ: could I ask you a favor  
  
Bridget: to cover Sara's shift again?  
  
Cj: yeah, If she ever comes in again she is so fired.  
  
Bridget: Alright, I can do it. Is is busy  
  
CJ: No thats why She and Jon were the only ones scheduled.  
  
Bridget: alright, Ill be down in a minute.  
  
Cj: alright, see ya  
  
Bridget: yeah see ya. ************************  
  
April stood on stage. The feeling she got was amazing when she was up there.  
  
It was this rush that was undescribable. It also helped the guy she called manager was a babe and she was totally in love with him.  
  
She finished her song and bounced off stage. She ran into Deacons arms.  
  
Deacon: are you ready for your encore  
  
April: hell yea!!  
  
mmmmm  
  
When I look into your eyes I can see the world and If you know It would change mine I love you and if you knew I could only imagine what you would do  
  
Why cant you see that I want you Im sure you could want it to if only you could see ............  
  
*********************************** **********************************  
  
Rick stood in the office. This was the 22nd meeting he had this morning. He couldnt believe it. It was supposed to be a short trip and so far it was almost the longest he had been on for Forrester. His father usually warned him on whether he would be there for a day or two or ten. However his father thought the most time he would be gone would be two days and he had already been there a week in a half.  
  
******************************  
  
CJ stared at the steps as he seen bridget enter the room. He smiled. She was stunning. Even in a t-shirt and some jeans she looked amazing. He couldnt believe that he was still so in love with someone who only thought of him as a friend. Maybe a best friend but just a friend. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her again. To be the one she wanted. Instead of everyone else around her who would end up hurting her or not loving her the way she deserved.  
  
********************************  
  
Deacon stood backstage as April walked off of stage once again. She was amazing. She could capture her audience and take them in. Sometimes even he had to look away so that he wouldnt get sucked in. 


	2. chapter 2

The Bold and The Beautiful : New Fic: I do love you!! **********************************  
  
Amber felt someone's hands slip around her waiste. She slowly turned and smiled at the person staring back at her.  
  
Amber: Rick!!!  
  
Rick: hey  
  
Amber: I didnt know you were comming home.  
  
Rick: Neither did I. I finally had my last meeting. I never thought they'd let me leave.  
  
******************  
  
Bridget walked down the stairs. It was morning and she was excited. She was off today and she was hanging around insomnia all day. Of couse she would be in her room alot but she thought about appearing occasionaly to see how Cj was doing. She smiled at the guy behind the counter. She had never seen him before. She shrugged. Must be new.  
  
She looked over to where Cj was standing. She noticed Sara was walking out the door. Slowly she walked over to the counter and she seemed to scare the guy behind it by walking back and making her own drink.  
  
She looked up to smile at him to find him looking at her. She remembered that he didnt know that she did this everyday. She felt herself hold in a giggle when he went to get CJ. CJ started to laugh and led the may back to the counter.  
  
CJ: Bridget, Id like to introduce you to Josh  
  
Bridget: hi  
  
CJ: Josh, this is bridget  
  
Josh: Hi  
  
CJ: alright, she lives upstairs, she comes down every morning and makes her some coffee. She is the only one who can walk back here and do that.  
  
Bridget: Im sorry, I should have said something.  
  
josh: no, Im sorry.  
  
Bridget: dont worry about it.  
  
Bridget finished making her drink.  
  
Bridget: Ill see ya around Josh.  
  
Bridget walked over to where CJ was now standing.  
  
CJ: poor guy, you got him thinking this was a serve yourself cafe.  
  
Bridget: Im so sorry. I wasnt thinking.  
  
CJ: dont worry about it. Are you off today?  
  
Bridget: yeah.  
  
CJ: do you want to hang out?  
  
Bridget: where?  
  
Cj: How about upstairs?  
  
Bridget: sure. 


	3. chapter 3

I do love you : chapter 3 *************************  
  
Erica Warrik watched amber and rick on tv. She smiled at the happy couple.  
  
Erica: be happy and dont ever let my mother ruin that.  
  
Erica heard the phone ring.  
  
Erica: Ill get it. Hello? what, she what how!!!!.  
  
Erica shook her head and hung the phone up.  
  
James: who was on the phone.  
  
Erica: the police. Mom escaped. **********************************  
  
Amber stood in insomnia talking to her husband. Totally unaware that shiela carter was lurking outside. Her and rick walked outside. Erica was walking down the street. She was looking around every corner. She was here to warn amber and rick that she had escaped. She spoted her mother starting to raise up with a gun. It was aimed directly at amber.  
  
Erica: no, Amber watch out!!  
  
amber looked and before she knew it. Erica was running as the gun went off. Erica jumped in front of amber. Knocking them both on the ground when the bullet hit. Erica was holding her chest where the blood was gushing out.  
  
Rick: erica, erica, are you alright.  
  
Soon the ambulance came and The police arrested sheila.  
  
Rick and amber went to the hospital.  
  
Rick: how is she?  
  
Doctor: we recovered the bullet but if she doesnt wake up soon there is a likely chance she wont.  
  
Amber: alright, she is fine lets go home.  
  
Rick: amber, she saved your life and you dont care.  
  
Amber: Ill thank her, on the phone when she goes back home.  
  
Rick: Amber, she could die.  
  
************************************ 


	4. Chapter 4

I do Love you: Chapter 4  
  
***********************************  
  
It had been weeks since Erica had been shot. She still hadnt woken up.  
  
Rick was standing by Erica's bed.  
  
Rick: come on Erica, you gotta wake up? Your dad is worried Sick. He's been here everyday.  
  
Rick seen Erica's eyes flutter before they opened. She looked up at him confussed.  
  
Erica: W-Where A-Am I?  
  
Rick: erica, its rick, do you remember me?  
  
Erica nodded.  
  
Rick: Do you remember what happened?  
  
Erica shook her head.  
  
Rick: Your mom got out and she tried to shoot amber but you jumped in front of the bulled.  
  
Erica: I remember now, I came to warn you and amber that she escaped.  
  
Rick: you saved ambers life.  
  
Erica: No, I didnt.  
  
rick: yes you did.  
  
Amber walked into the room.  
  
Amber: your awake.  
  
erica: yes,  
  
amber: thanks for the save. Rick can we go home.  
  
Rick: Ill be right back erica.  
  
Erica: ok. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do Love you: Chapter 4 ********************  
  
Rick: whats wrong with you amber?  
  
Amber: what do you mean? I said thanks  
  
Rick: With no compassion.  
  
Amber: thats because I dont have any.  
  
Rick: Why not? It could be you in there.  
  
Amber: she set this up Rick  
  
Rick: what are you talking about?  
  
Amber: She helped her mother escape if she even did. She probably just hired someone to look like her mother and she came here and she jumped in front of the bullet just in time.  
  
Rick: Why would she risk her life.  
  
Amber: she is sick, rick she is sick. She would do anything to get you.  
  
Rick: I admit that her mother would do something like that but not her, she may have done some terrible things but the only thing she is really guilty of is not telling me who she was when she found out. she didnt know anything shiela was doing until it was too late.  
  
Amber rolled her eyes.  
  
Amber: if you let her back in to our lives it will be the biggest mistake you have ever made.  
  
Rick: well im sorry but until I know she is alright Im not going to send her away. *******************************************  
  
Amber ran out the door and Rick went into Erica's room.  
  
Erica: I heard yelling, is everything alright.  
  
Rick: Its Fine. Its just going to take amber a while to see that your for real.  
  
Erica: I know. I wouldnt believe me either, if I were her.  
  
Rick: so how do you feel.  
  
Erica: Im alright. Where is my father.  
  
Rick: I sent him back to my house. He needed a shower. We've been trading places being here for you. Your dad and me.  
  
Erica: Thats nice. Did they get mom locked back up?  
  
Rick: yes, they did.  
  
Erica: Its not safe anymore. She got out like it was nothing. Nobody's safe if she can just come and go as she pleases.  
  
Rick: she isnt going to hurt you ever again.  
  
Erica: Its not me Im worried about. She feels betrayed by everyone, she'll go after everyone except me. She really thinks she is a good mother. That when your a mother you do anything for your kids even that.  
  
Rick: She is only half right. you will go to all cost to protect them but to hurt other people so they can be happy is a sick way to handle things.  
  
Erica: she is sick. She is beyond sick. 


End file.
